


没有姓名的出场 04

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 翟天临 - Freeform, 训诫, 钓居火锅店
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz





	没有姓名的出场 04

没有姓名的出场 04

 

翟天临说完命令之后就没有再言语，坐在沙发上紧盯着瘫坐在地上的朱一龙，锐利的眼神和严厉的语气让之前旖旎的气氛一扫而空，紧张慌乱而来，室内重回一片寂静空旷，充斥沉默的压迫。  
暴风雨前的宁静，山雨欲来风满楼。

明白翟天临不会离自己而去，原本七上八下的心咚的落下，砸在心池里，溅起醉人的馨香。最担忧的事情已经解决，不再害怕的朱一龙转了转眼珠，再抬起脸时已不见之前的忐忑，转而一脸的委屈讨好，大着胆子蹭到男人身边，抓着对方的裤角轻轻晃了晃，软下声音讨饶。  
“天临……我知道错了……我、我以后不会了……饶了我吧……”  
“哼，”翟天临皮笑肉不笑的牵牵嘴角，从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，“自己过来，或者，我帮你过来。”  
朱一龙瞪圆了双眼愣住了，下一句求饶噎在嗓子里咳不出来又咽不下去，半晌低下头，慢慢站起来，跪了太久的双腿又麻又痛，让朱一龙不由踉跄一下，险些又跪下。  
三个人，不，现在是四个人都有规矩，没有隔着裤子挨打的事，不管什么时候，不管有没有旁人，处罚必须脱裤子。  
朱一龙两只手放在裤腰上，犹豫着要不要继续下去。  
慢吞吞的动作把翟天临尚未熄灭的怒火重新点燃，狠辣的一鞭抽在朱一龙臀腿交界之处，不管他怎么求饶认错，直接扯着朱一龙的腰带粗暴的把人拽过来按在自己腿上，一巴掌隔着裤子扇在挺翘的臀上。  
“拖延什么！挨打还想求饶？谁给你惯的这毛病！”扯着领子把人重新拽起来，“自己脱，再磨磨唧唧你看我能不能打死你！”  
翟天临粗暴直接的举动吓坏了朱一龙，一声声严厉的训斥让他不敢再磨蹭，心里一横解开皮带，两条裤管顺着腿落下去，双手握着内裤的边缘，抬头小心看着翟天临男人阴沉着脸正死盯着自己，朱一龙抿了抿唇，最终还是脱下内裤，乖顺的走过去趴在对方腿上，自己调整好姿势让臀部处在最高点，还不忘把掉在腰间的衬衫搂起来，以方便男人的动作。  
情人一口气乖顺的动作无疑取悦了自己，柔和下来的嘴角在看见腿上的屁股重新僵硬回去，弯起的弧度一点点下落，最后抿成一条直线。  
半晌不见男人动作，朱一龙趴伏在对方腿上也不敢乱动，心里明白男人已经知道，忍耐了一番刚想开口说话，就感觉男人的手放在自己臀瓣上来回抚摸，轻柔的力度像是情人之间温柔的爱抚，但朱一龙只觉得自己的心脏一下子掉在冰窟里，冰凉，僵硬。  
“我说今天怎么这么听话，原来是已经挨过打了。”  
翟天临按揉着腿上的臀部，两团原本白皙的软肉已经变得粉红，除了臀腿间一道鞭痕之外，臀肉上还有重叠的掌印指痕，还有几条没消下去的藤条痕迹，明晃晃的在臀上宣誓着主权，红肿的痕迹发出示威般的嘲笑。  
“天临……啊！”朱一龙想回过头去解释，翟天临一巴掌直接扇在光裸的臀肉上，打断了情人所有讨巧的告饶。  
“朱一龙，你可真行！你真的是一个……非常非常不乖……非常非常需要被教育的坏孩子……”  
翟天临一下一下不停歇的拍打着，手掌拍打臀肉的啪啪声在无人的房子里回响着，疼痛和羞耻让朱一龙忍不住扭动着两条腿，本能的想躲开火辣的巴掌。  
“怎么？就这么喜欢被绑起来？”  
察觉到腿上人的逃避，翟天临抓起对方半长的碎发，把那张好看的脸扯到自己面前。  
“不不……天临我错了……我不会乱动了……求求你……别、别把我绑起来……”  
被威胁的人赶紧求饶，绑起来挨打实在太过可怕，朱一龙吓得紧忙求饶，好看的桃花眼里也盛满了水，只要一动就要溢下来。  
“你喜欢这样是吗？这就是你想要的对不对？像这样光着下身被别人按在腿上打屁股，你最喜欢了，是不是？”  
翟天临语气平淡，像是课堂上为学生读诵枯燥乏味的定义公理，下手却是毫不留情。翟天临真的生气了，嫉妒变成怒火，烧毁了男人所有的理智和冷静，他不顾情人哭泣的求饶喊痛，不留情面的责打着，抡圆了狠狠掌掴他的屁股，朱一龙原白嫩的屁股布满了掌印，颜色从粉到红不断加深，他克制着自己的声音，趴在男人的腿上小声的抽泣，紧紧的抱住情人的大腿。翟天临每一次狠辣的巴掌都让他抽泣颤抖，身体下意识的紧绷却换来加倍的疼痛，直到翟天临让他起来后，才长长的叹了口气，颤抖着两条腿重新站在男人面前。  
“起来，过去趴着。”  
“天临……”朱一龙微张的嘴，惊恐的瞪圆了双眼看着男人，残忍的命令让他不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
翟天临抬头看了他一眼，从箱子里拿出皮带在手中对折，腰带在手中一抻，在空气里爆出一声闷响。

 

“一龙，我没有说你的惩罚结束了。”  
“现在，过去趴好。”

\------TBC.


End file.
